The current AADCRC program had its beginning in the AADC program Asthma, Allergy and Autoimmunity (AI10386-19). The goal from the inception of the AADC program in 1971 was to bring the scientific resources of Scripps Clinic and Research Foundation (SCRF), especially in immunology and more recently in molecular biology to bear on the clinical problems of asthma, allergy and autoimmunity. At SCRF, the Division of Allergy and Immunology, the Autoimmune Disease Center, the Department of Immunology and the General Clinical Research Center are combining resources and expertise in this continuing study. In addition, the newly established La Jolla Institute of Allergy and Immunology has joined this program and San Diego State University and the San Diego Unified School District are collaborating in the inner city asthma outreach project. The six projects in the AADCRC program are (1) Autoimmunity and B Cell Epitopes, a study designed to elucidate the nature of B cell epitopes targeted in autoimmune diseases, (2) The Kallikrein-Kinin System in Allergy with emphasis on the regulation of this system in asthma and angioedema. Project 3 is directed at exploring the activation of the arachidonate pathway in aspirin-sensitive asthma. Project 4 is directed at the construction of allergen-specific humans Ts hybridomas with the goal of exploring immunological maneuvers for the suppression of IgE antibody responses in allergic patients. Project 5 proposes to study an IgE-binding protein which has wide tissue distribution and may play a role in mast cell activation and mediator release. Project 6 is an outreach program targeted at grade school students in inner city schools in San Diego with a high proportion of minorities. The objective is to determine the impact of educational and environmental control programs on asthma morbidity. This program unifies expertise in allergy, clinical immunology, basic immunology, biochemistry and molecular biology in an integrated combined approach to continue a long-term research effort on Asthma, Allergy and Autoimmunity.